icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/Misadventures In Wikia Hell - The Outtakes
As you may know, when making a movie, there are deleted scenes. Same thing with TV shows. There is also this in writing. MIWH has many deleted scenes. These are real scenes that were originally part of MIWH but were cut out by Alica by spacing reasons. These were all meant to be real scenes. Outtakes might mean bloopers but cherry can't figure out how to change the title' cough'' ---- '''This first scene was cut out from the chapter after Cherry died. Cherry descends from the darkness, with her black cape of awesomeness behind her. She walks by the doors of the apartments. A cool breeze comes with her. And then she sees it. The glare from the camera. 1The girl sees her. Cherry tries to run, her cape of velvety darkness behind her. But the girl with the camera is too fast. Cherry must fly using her ghost powers. She levitates above the ground, and the girl with the camera is stunned. Not stunned enough to prevent her from taking a picture, though. She snaps a clear photo of Cherry before she can fly away. But then next day when EpicFork tried to bring in the picture to work at The Chizz Weekly, the girl from the photo had vanished. ---- This next scene was cut out from the very second chapter Llama's paraded the streets in Wikia Hell. Alica stormed out of her house, shower cap on, in anger. So much commotion that there was too little time to moisturize properly! "What is going on!" Screamed Alica, gesturing toward the llamas. "We are in the middle of the war and we have llamas!? Who brought the damn llamas?" Yoshi put on a sad face. "I thought some people would enjoy them." Alica pulled her towel, the only thing she had on, and straightened. "Who? Who the hell would enjoy thi-" "Yippe!" said Ace as she rode her llama. Alica shook her head. "But that's Ace. Why do we need so many llamas?" Yoshi's face went red with anger. "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO MANY LLAMAS!" Alica rolled her eyes and went back inside. ---- This next scene was cut out from the chapter where Aron died. It is a musical number. And then Aron started humming. "Dum, dum dum dum" "Um Aron," asked Alica, "What's going on?" "You're insecure" started Aron. "Oh no-" "Don't know what for" he continued "Please stop-" "You're turning heads when you walk through the dooor" "I need to hit my head against something" ---- This is from the chapter where Alica fell. It is also a musical number. Jess watched Alica falling to Earth. "My only enemy was my best friend" she started singing softly. "What?" asked the others around her. "My anger was a mask..." Jess continued her singing. And then a guitar floated down to Jess, complete with an entire rock band. "WHY DO THE LOVELIES DIE YOUNG!" Screamed/sang Jess into her microphone. "WHY MUST THE GOOD END?" There was then a guitar solo. And then a drum solo. ---- There might be more later. I am personally stealing these from Alica's computer which I stole and brought back to America. Category:Blog posts